


Vicious

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Mildly Unhealthy Relationships, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Scorpia escapes the whiteness that's destroying the world and finds corrupted Catra.





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first angsty thing I've written so I hope it's okay. I'd also like to say that I don't think all scorpia/catra is unhealthy, but I think where they stand right now in canon is not a good starting place for a relationship. I have hope for the future tho!

\--------

Scorpia stumbles through the forest, clutching her arm close. The whiteness has done something to it, when it had caught up with her. The entirety of her arm has gone black, and where it meets her normal skin is a jagged, glowing pink scar. It doesn’t hurt, but the arm has gone numb. She can’t feel anything at all.

She doesn’t understand what’s happening. She had been running with Adora when she had stumbled and the whiteness has gotten her arm. She had managed to pull away and run before it consumed her completely, but by then Adora was gone. So now she’s just running on her own, trying to keep ahead of the terrible whiteness.

At some point she had left the fright zone and entered the whispering woods. The forest does not loom or whisper like it usually does; instead the trees are bowing away from the whiteness as if they’re trying to run. 

She’s walking next to the whiteness, forest on one side and whiteness on the other. The ground next to her crumbles into a chasm and she keeps a wary eye on it. That’s the only reason she notices the hand clinging to the edge of the chasm. She recognizes the hand, with its clawed fingertips, and rushes to grab ahold of it. She strains, trying not to hurt Catra with her pincer, and pulls her up and out.

She looks her over with terrified eyes; the same corruption that has taken her arm has taken parts of Catra as well. Her arm, as well as half of her face, her eye turned grey and glaring. She doesn’t respond to Scorpia, just slumps on the grass and stares. 

Scorpia watched her for a moment, concerned, before shaking her.

“Catra, are you okay?”

Catra jumps at her name and her eyes begin to clear. She shakes her head and looks up at Scorpia before speaking quietly:

“Scorpia.”

Scorpia breaks into a smile, so relieved to see her back to somewhat normal.

“Yes!”

Catra grins, a strange, twisted motion with half her face so changed.

“You saved me.”

Scorpia blushes and rubs at the back of her head with a pincer, embarrassed.

“Aww shucks. You would have pulled yourself up, I’m sure.”

That seems to remind Catra that she’s always supposed to be confident and she gets her feet, squaring her shoulders and flicking her tail.

“Of course I would have. But nonetheless, thank you.”

Scorpia smiles, her heart beating faster; it’s unusual for Catra to express anything, even something as simple as thankfulness.

“You’re welcome.”

Catra looks around, taking in the forest around them and the advancing whiteness.

“Alright, lets go.”

Scorpia objedienfly trots after her as she starts to walk, asking:

“Go where?”

Catra grins, viciously. Scorpia tries to shake off a bad feeling.

“After Adora, of course.”

Scorpia nods, trying to stay positive.

“Good idea, she was helping me before.”

Catra laughs, harsher than usual.

“Help her? No, I’m going to defeat her, for good this time.”

Scorpia jerks to a stop, her heart sinking. Catra keeps walking, but Scorpia reaches out to grab her hand with a pincer.

“Catra, stop.”

Catra spins around, a snarl on her face and a desperate sort of hatred in her eyes. Scorpia wants to quail, but stays strong. Catra yells:

“Scorpia, I swear if you are going to tell me not to hurt her—“

Scorpia finds herself yelling back, even though she tries never to raise her voice.

“Catra, god, just stop.”

Catra hisses and rips her arm out of Scorpia’s grip. She turns her back, preparing to storm off. Scorpia speaks, one last, helpless plea, her voice soft and shaking:

“Catra, I love you.”

Catra freezes, her tail swinging back and forth violently as she thinks. Then, agonizingly slowly, she turns back and look Scorpia in the eyes.

“Do you?”

Scorpia finds herself speechless, unable to speak through the choking mass in her throat. So she simply nods. 

Catra glares, her eyes unforgiving.

“Then you won’t try to stop me again.”

Catra leaves, her footsteps quiet on the loamy forest floor. Scorpia watches her go, looks at her shoulders braced, her body tense, her hands curled into fists. Ready for a fight, like she always is.

Scorpia sits down on the grass and waits for the whiteness to take her.

\---------


End file.
